Septième Ciel
by Eneette
Summary: Tous les jours se déroulaient de la même manière. Tobio se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, chez eux, et de le retrouver. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait, peu importe ce que disaient les autres.


Kageyama montait deux à deux les marches menant à son appartement. La journée de cours à l'université s'était terminée pour lui, et un de ses professeurs avait voulu lui parler en particulier à propos de ses résultats. Il n'avait à présent qu'une hâte, celle de rentrer et d'échapper aux regards lourds des autres élèves. Il n'était pas encore arrivé devant son palier que son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche il le porta à son oreille pour entendre la voix familière :

-Tobio-chan, tu me rejoins bientôt ?

-J'arrive, répondit Kageyama.

C'était Oikawa tout craché, cela, à s'inquiéter pour quelques minutes de retard. Il termina de grimper les escaliers, chercha un instant ses clefs et déverrouilla la porte impatiemment. Il était encore haletant en retirant ses chaussures après tout, leur appartement se situait au septième étage. Leur septième ciel, avait plaisanté Oikawa lorsqu'ils l'avaient acheté.

C'était Tooru qui avait proposé d'emménager ensemble, deux années plus tôt. A l'époque, ils sortaient déjà ensemble depuis trois ans, et si Tobio avait un peu appréhendé de vivre avec son ancien aîné, la cohabitation avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Ils avaient trouvé cet appartement, spacieux et lumineux, véritable perle en plein centre-ville –si l'on faisait abstraction des sept étages, mais le sport quotidien était loin d'avoir effrayé les deux volleyeurs.

Kageyama posa son sac à côté de ses chaussures et se dirigea à pas lents vers le salon. Oikawa était déjà là, debout près de la fenêtre, le visage dans la lumière, tout auréolé de soleil dans sa chemise blanche il se retourna pour sourire à Tobio.

-Tu es resté ici toute la journée ? demanda Kageyama en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait laissé en partant. La table, les chaises soigneusement rangées, pas de vaisselle dans l'évier. Oikawa mettait toujours un point d'honneur à garder l'appartement impeccable.

-Je t'ai attendu, lui répondit-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, marmonna Tobio sur un air vague de reproche.

Oikawa n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable, le sourire paisible, les yeux fermés à profiter du soleil.

Kageyama traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, s'arrêtant un instant pour remonter le jogging qui tombait sur ses hanches étroites. Il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu un peu, ces derniers temps, et l'attribuait à son entraînement, plus rigoureux en raison du nouveau coach. Et puis, Tobio reconnaissait qu'il sautait parfois le repas du midi à la fac pour s'entraîner ou dormir dans un coin.

-Tooru, tu veux du thé ? appela-t-il en ouvrant un placard.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour la connaître. C'était toujours la même. Les habitudes d'Oikawa étaient fixes, et Kageyama les connaissait par cœur à force de le fréquenter.

-Avec un sucre, s'il te plaît.

Tobio souriait pour lui-même en sortant deux tasses assorties. Il attendit que l'eau chauffe, adossé contre le plan de travail son téléphone sonna pour le notifier d'un message, qu'il lut distraitement :

De : Tsukishima.

« Yo, le Roi. Je voulais te le dire avec tact, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'isoler. Tu as des amis. »

Kageyama ne répondit pas, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tsukishima n'était pas le seul dans ses amis à lui faire remarquer qu'il était moins présent, ces derniers temps. Tobio était conscient qu'il favorisait souvent son petit-ami par rapport à ses amis, et Oikawa n'y était pas pour rien –depuis le début, il n'avait pas été rare que de le retrouver en train de bouder parce qu'il était resté seul et que Kageyama était sorti. Sans compter qu'ils traversaient une période heureuse et sereine, dont Tobio voulait profiter le plus possible.

Il apporta les deux tasses pleines dans le salon, les posa sur la table basse près du canapé, où se prélassait maintenant Oikawa. Des papiers étaient étalés là, des lettres ouvertes, dont les feuilles soigneusement pliées dépassaient à demi des enveloppes arrachées. Tobio n'y accorda pas un regard. Sûrement des factures Oikawa s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il portait la tasse à ses lèvres quand il eut une nouvelle alerte de message. Il soupira et attendit d'avoir terminé son thé pour lire de quoi il retournait. Oikawa se pencha sur son épaule pour lire avec lui :

De : Iwaizumi.

-Iwa-chan ?

Tobio avait entendu cent fois ces intonations prononcer ce nom cette fois, teintées de curiosité à la vue du nom de son meilleur ami. Iwaizumi avait toujours été bienveillant, mais depuis quelques mois, il semblait à Tobio qu'il s'investissait beaucoup dans leur vie personnelle. Probablement parce qu'Oikawa, à l'image de Kageyama, se consacrait beaucoup à son couple, et s'était en conséquence un peu éloigné des autres.

« Kageyama, si ça ne va pas, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Oikawa avec une moue enfantine.

-Oh, c'est juste les cours, répondit Tobio. Autrement, tout va bien.

Les cours avaient toujours été un problème pour Kageyama, ce n'était pas neuf mais en ce moment, ses notes semblaient chuter. Il avait manqué un peu de cours, certes, mais c'était surtout l'intérêt décroissant qu'il portait à l'université qui avait conduit à cette triste constatation. Iwaizumi était bon en cours, tout comme Oikawa –mais Tobio préférait avouer ses faiblesses au premier qu'au second, de peur de ne pas paraître à la hauteur pour son petit-ami.

Autrement, tout allait bien, mis à part les petits reproches de Tsukishima et autres sur la répartition de son temps. Oikawa était là pour l'accueillir quand il rentrait, dans sa chemise blanche réglementaire, immaculée, qui accentuait la pureté de ses traits. Et lorsqu'il poussait la porte et le retrouvait comme ce jour-là, souriant et nimbé de lumière, Tobio se rappelait pourquoi il se hâtait de rentrer. Et il répéta, machinalement :

-Tout va bien.

Il attendit quelques minutes, puis reprit les tasses pour les ramener dans la cuisine. Il vida celle d'Oikawa dans l'évier –intouchée. Tooru avait dû trop s'inquiéter de ses résultats pour songer à la boire, finalement. Voir les deux tasses vides, collées l'une contre l'autre dans le bac métallique, lui procura une étrange sensation de réconfort.

-Tobio, qu'est-ce qui se passe en cours ?

Il se retourna, surpris. Oikawa se tenait debout derrière lui, l'air inquisiteur. C'était cette expression légèrement supérieure, légèrement patronale, qui rappelait à Tobio les temps du collège et du lycée –mais le ton de sa voix était modulé, et trahissait une inquiétude sincère rehaussée de tendresse.

-Rien du tout, répondit Tobio, décidé à taire ses défaillances scolaires.

-C'est bien ça, le problème, soupira Tooru. C'est qu'il ne se passe rien.

-Je sais, grommela Kageyama en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été bon en cours, mais au moins, j'y vais.

-Et l'entraînement ?

-J'y vais aussi.

Oui, l'entraînement avec Tsukishima et Hinata, qui l'avaient suivi à la fac, et où Iwaizumi était aussi, l'année d'avant. Les entraînements étaient plus rudes que ceux de Karasuno, mais l'adaptation avait été rapide. Pour le moment, Tobio avait l'impression de se retrouver souvent sur le banc, mais il fallait bien former le nouveau passeur de première année, et il avait lui-même été conscient d'une baisse de régime depuis quelques semaines –fatigue qu'il associait, entre autres, à ses soucis scolaires.

Oikawa lui sourit à nouveau, mais il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux.

-Et tu apprécies le temps que tu y passes, au moins ?

Les mots se bousculaient aux lèvres de Kageyama alors qu'il répondait, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste hâte de rentrer pour te revoir.

-Oh, Tobio.

Oikawa leva une main pour lui effleurer la joue. Kageyama ferma les yeux pour visualiser les doigts pâles et fins, la sensation de leur empreinte sur sa peau. C'était un geste qui s'était ancré dans leur routine, depuis le début –depuis l'instant où Oikawa lui avait doucement relevé la tête pour l'embrasser, la toute première fois. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait quelque chose comme de la peine dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre, murmura Oikawa.

Son regard était sérieux. Sérieux comme l'étaient ceux d'Iwaizumi, de Tsukishima, même d'Hinata quand ils venaient lui parler, lui dire des mots qu'il oubliait aussitôt. Kageyama s'en fichait éperdument, il était sincère en disant que tout allait bien, oui, il était heureux, il était avec Oikawa. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

-Je veux rentrer pour être avec toi, répéta Tobio.

Il essaya de sonder les abysses du regard d'Oikawa en quête d'une réponse, d'une réaction, mais plus il se concentrait sur les grands yeux bruns, qu'il connaissait par cœur, plus ils semblaient lui échapper.

Cette pensée éveilla brutalement quelque chose en lui, qu'il ne parvint pas à refouler, cette fois. Un sentiment poignant, celui d'être rentré un jour et de n'avoir trouvé personne pour l'attendre. Mais ce n'était rien. Ça n'avait été qu'un jour, un seul, différent dès autres. Et Oikawa avait été là pour l'attendre à nouveau, toutes les fois suivantes.

Mais ce souvenir demeurait tenace, incrusté en lui. Il revoyait, confusément, l'appartement vide, les lettres traînant sur la table basse –et ce sentiment étrange, comme issu d'une autre vie ou d'un passé lointain, le poussa à poser une question presque enfantine :

-Tooru ?

-Oui?

-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détailla le visage d'Oikawa avec angoisse. Ses yeux chocolat étaient remplis de chaleur et de tendresse, mêlées à une certaine mélancolie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un sourire triste :

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, Tobio.

Tu l'as fait quand même, songea Kageyama. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant, malgré tout ce que disaient ses amis. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ni les cours, ni le volley, ni les remarques et les regards des autres. La seule chose qui comptait, après tout, c'était d'être avec Oikawa. Avec celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Avec sa seule raison de vivre. Et Tobio reprit avec espoir :

-Maintenant, tu es là. Tu es vraiment là.

Oikawa sourit tristement :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment là, Tobio. Tu le sais très bien.

Kageyama se détourna. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre le lit n'était défait que d'un seul côté. Il se précipita sur la commode pour en ouvrir brutalement les battants : des rangées entières de tissus de couleurs différentes lui sautèrent aux yeux.

-Regarde ! Ce sont tes vêtements ! s'écria-t-il.

Oikawa était allongé sur le lit, sur les couvertures tirées, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Regarde ! insista Tobio.

Il sortit les vêtements de l'armoire, un par un, les jeta sur le lit à côté d'Oikawa. Des chemises de toutes les couleurs, des T-shirts de sport, une veste blanche et bleu turquoise…

-Tout ça est à toi, ce sont tes affaires ! Tu es là ! Ça prouve bien que tu es là, non ? Tu es vraiment ici ! Vraiment-

Oikawa se leva. Son corps ne laissa aucune trace sur les draps qu'il quittait pas la moindre ride ne vint rompre la surface parfaitement lisse du tissu. Kageyama tendit les bras comme un enfant ; il aurait aimé s'accrocher à son cou, comme avant, comme autrefois, blottir son visage dans le creux de son épaule et ne plus penser à rien. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de franchir la distance.

Une nouvelle fois, son téléphone vibra. Avec des gestes brouillés, il déverrouilla son téléphone, gardant un œil sur la silhouette d'Oikawa, toujours debout à quelques mètres de lui, l'air consterné.

De : Hinata.

« Eh, Kageyama, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

« Désolé de te déranger, j'espère que tu es retourné en cours...

« Non en fait, prends le temps qu'il te faut ! Pardon !

« Je sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu veux, j'irai avec toi. Tsukishima m'a dit que tu n'y étais pas retourné depuis… »

Il parcourut les messages d'un œil vide. Machinalement, il écrivit une question à laquelle il ne voulait pas de réponse :

« Aller où ? »

Pause. Notification.

« Au cimetière »

Il éteignit son téléphone et le posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Son visage ne portait pas d'expression. Il sortit de la chambre, alla se placer devant la fenêtre où se tenait Oikawa, lorsqu'il était rentré c'était l'endroit le plus lumineux de l'appartement, quand il faisait beau, celui que préférait Tooru celui où il l'attendait tous les soirs, et où Tobio l'avait toujours retrouvé en rentrant –à une exception près.

-Tobio-chan.

Il tressaillit. Cela faisait des milliers de fois peut-être qu'il avait entendu ce surnom, sous tous les tons. Moqueur d'abord, intéressé ensuite, passionné enfin. Il l'avait enregistré, parfaitement, pouvait se rappeler les moindres inflexions de la voix d'Oikawa lorsqu'il le prononçait.

Il savait que s'il se retournait, il verrait Oikawa derrière lui. Il le verrait tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois jeune et beau et souriant. Une image figée pour toujours dans sa mémoire, toujours vivace, facile à imaginer, facile à animer, idéale pour y projeter toutes les caractéristiques d'Oikawa, visuelles comme auditives.

Il se retourna. Comme prévu, il était là. C'était la chemise blanche habituelle qu'il mettait avant de partir travailler, celle qu'il portait la dernière fois que Kageyama l'avait vu en chair et en os ; au moment où Tobio quittait l'appartement pour aller à la fac, il n'avait pas encore mis sa cravate et sa veste. Il faisait du soleil au-dehors, et il avait souri en l'embrassant pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Ce soir-là, quand Kageyama était rentré, l'appartement était vide. Personne ne l'attendait.

Tobio tendit la main, comme pour toucher Oikawa. S'il avait fermé les yeux très fort, il aurait peut-être pu imaginer le contact du tissu et, dessous, de la peau chaude contre ses doigts. Mais il était temps de distinguer la réalité et les illusions qu'il s'était construites. Et sa main traça un arc dans le vide sans rencontrer aucun obstacle.

Il pouvait se figurer le corps, le visage d'Oikawa, son sourire, ses expressions aussi sa voix et ses intonations. Mais son imagination rencontrait finalement la limite du contact physique, et l'absence lui était alors douloureusement évidente ; impossible à nier comme les paroles de ses amis qu'il n'écoutait pas, comme les lettres de condoléances laissées intouchées sur la table basse; comme toutes les preuves que sa vie s'était effondrée depuis un mois, ses cours manqués, ses entraînements ratés, sa perte de poids, son isolement.

Oikawa n'était pas vraiment là. Ses vêtements, ses souvenirs, ses habitudes, n'étaient que des traces que conservait Tobio et qu'il répétait chaque jour, exerçant sa mémoire à faire revivre son petit-ami dans leur quotidien.

-Tu me manques, tu sais, s'étrangla-t-il.

Il vit les mains d'Oikawa se poser sur ses joues, ses pouces essuyer ses larmes mais elles tombaient, elles tombaient, et rien ne les arrêtait dans leur chute.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air. Le soleil l'éblouit, et il baissa les yeux sur la chaussée où passaient des voitures, et, sept étages au-dessous, sur les plaques de béton. Il n'aperçut aucun passant.

-Tobio…

Oikawa était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Ses jambes se balançaient légèrement dans le vide, mais il n'y avait pas, il n'y avait plus de danger pour lui maintenant.

-Tobio, je t'aime.

Ces mots aussi, il les avait entendus souvent. Chaque jour depuis des années.

Ensuite, il avait continué à les entendre.

Kageyama traversa la fenêtre pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne regarda pas en bas. Ça n'importait pas. Parce que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était d'être avec Oikawa. Avec celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Avec sa seule raison de vivre.

Une voix imaginaire, aux accents de l'être aimé, lui souffla la solution.

-Tobio-chan, tu me rejoins bientôt ?

Les illusions étaient brisées. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré tous les efforts de son imagination, rien ne pouvait lui rendre Oikawa dans cette vie.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, puis sur la chaussée, en contrebas. Personne.

-J'arrive, répondit Kageyama.

Leur septième ciel.


End file.
